


Cuddly

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Kisses Bingo [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses Bingo, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: A moment of leisure shortly after Aziraphale and Crowley have moved in together.  Crowley isn't used to casual affection.  Aziraphale wants to get very used to casual affection.  Written for the prompt "Hug From Behind."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867150
Comments: 31
Kudos: 161
Collections: Kisses Bingo, Lyric's Emergency Fluff Collection





	Cuddly

If anyone had asked, Crowley wasn’t  _ playing _ a video game. He was  _ studying _ it. To his way of thinking, anything that made humans voluntarily experience extreme frustration—and then go back and experience it again, and pay for the privilege—was something that should make a proper demon pull out his smartphone and start taking notes. Not that Crowley had any obligation to be a proper demon anymore, but there was a certain professional interest.

It all came down to ratios, he had decided. There was a careful balance to be maintained, of frustration to satisfaction, and it was a video game’s job to deliver satisfaction on a regular basis,  _ just _ enough to make a human struggle through the frustration of an idiot blob of pixels that  _ wouldn’t jump far enough, _ what was  _ wrong _ with the bloody thing, it must be defective or—no, no, he was missing something, what if he tried—

Aziraphale, passing by in a fluffy bathrobe and appallingly fluffy slippers, leaned over the back of the sofa and embraced Crowley from behind. Squeezing briefly, then letting go.

Crowley made a noise reminiscent of a duck's brain breaking as it tried to comprehend calculus and he dropped the handheld game system into his lap, accidentally making his video game avatar discorporate. “Ghh—nnn—what was  _ that _ for?” He wasn’t used to  _ casualness  _ yet, bless it. He wasn’t used to the idea that either of them could give affection without risk, whenever they wanted. And Aziraphale frequently wanted.

“For being perfectly lovely,” Aziraphale said.

“I’m not lovely, I’m a demon.”

“How about adorable?”

“That’s worse."

“Charming? Delightful? Lovable? Cuddly?”

“‘Cuddly’ is crossing a  _ line, _ angel.” Which Aziraphale knew perfectly well, the bastard, that was why he was doing it.

“Would you accept ‘tremendously dear to me, O love of my life?’” This time, Aziraphale dropped a kiss on Crowley's forehead.

“Urk,” Crowley said.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
